Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: Yellow has lived at the Ketchum orphanage and has fallen for her stepbrother Red after being kissed by him in the infirmary when she got hit with a basketball for dodge ball. Since they can't be together, they run away to Kyoto in Japan. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Me- Hey guys! This is my very first Pokemon story and my very first story on this website! It's called Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees.**

**Red- Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees? Who's in this one?**

**Me- You and Yellow are the main characters in this one. Other characters will appear every now and then.**

**Yellow- * hits head on the wall * You gotta be kidding me.**

**Me- I'm not, Yellow.**

**Red- Rich and Smexy does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And enjoy the first chapter!**

**Normal POV**

Yellow has just experienced the scariest thing in her entire life. Her parents were killed right before her.

Only seven years old, she knows what's gonna happen next. She's gonna be killed along with them.

But, how can they find her and kill her if her parents locked her up in a closet for two weeks? The police found her two weeks later and looked around for a home for Yellow.

A flashback of what happened that night flashed right before her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The doorbell rang.<em>

_Yellow and her parents were eating at the table._

_Her dad looked outside and he clenched his teeth, his hands turning into fists at his sides._

"_Gianella, hide Yellow in the closet. The guy's here." Yellow's dad said._

_Gianella picked up Yellow and took her to the closet in their bedroom._

"_Mommy? Why am I hiding in here?" she asked._

_Gianella sighed deeply._

"_Honey, you'll understand when you get older. I'll tell you then." Gianella said before locking the closet door._

_However, Gianella will not be around to tell her._

_But, Yellow did not know that._

_Gianella left just as the front door opened._

"_Where's the girl?" a gruff guy's voice entered the room._

"_Um…what girl?" Eric, Yellow's dad, asked._

"_You fool! Don't mess with me!" the voice yelled as a gunshot was heard._

_Gianella yelled._

_Yellow had her ear pressed against the door, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched what happened through the crack._

_Gianella backed up against the wall of the bedroom as a guy stepped in._

"_Wha-what are you going to do, Ben?" Gianella asked._

_Ben smirked._

"_You'll see." Ben said._

_Yellow hid deeper in the closet as Gianella got severely raped._

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Flashback ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is your new home." the police officer said, waking Yellow up from her pit of thoughts.<p>

She looked up and saw a huge mansion.

"Is this my new home?" Yellow asked.

The police officer nodded as he took Yellow out of the car and walked up to the mansion.

The door opened to reveal a girl in her mid twenties that had jet black hair and peridot eyes.

"Is this Yellow?"the girl asked.

"Yes." the police officer replied, handing Yellow to her.

"Are you mommy?" Yellow asked.

"My name's Tina. I'll be taking care of you now." Tina said as she rocked Yellow back and forth.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Good day, Tina." the police officer said before walking off.

"Come on, Yellow. Let's go meet your stepbrother." Tina said as she walked inside with Yellow in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 11 years later ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<br>**

"Yellow! Get down here!" Tina called out.

I combed my hair and raced down the stairs.

"Coming!" I said.

My name is Yellow. I have been living here ever since I was seven.

I was wearing my school uniform, which was a red polo with a golden tie, a short white skirt the reached my mid thigh, and knee length brown boots.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" my stepbrother, Red, hollered.

I fumed, grabbing my buttered croissant and racing after Red.

"Red! You know that I'm trying to look my best for my first day as a senior!" I whined, biting into my croissant angrily.

Red laughed.

"No wonder you occupied the bathroom for two hours!" he exclaimed as we headed to school.

He was wearing something similar to our school uniform except that he had his shirt buttoned up halfway, his tie wasn't tied, and he wore khaki shorts with black dress shoes.

"Do you always have to dress like this?" I asked, rolling my eyes at me.

"Hey, don't you dare be rolling your eyes at me, missy!" Red said.

"You never answered my question." I stated.

"What? It's the 'Redly' way!" Red complained.

I laughed.

"Don't be such a baby, Red." I said, acting like Tina.

Red pouted.

"Since when do I act like a baby?" he asked.

"Since you were eleven." I replied.

"And didn't you nurse me back to health when I got the flu?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I got help from Tina..." I trailed off.

We walked onto the Rip Valley High school grounds.

"Oh, I feel so sick! Nurse me back to health, Yellow dear!" Red moaned sarcastically as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I pushed his head off of my shoulder.

"Dream on. Let Leaf nurse you back to health." I muttered.

Red shook his head.

"No...! I want you as my nurse!" he whined.

"Then go to the infirmary." I replied.

Red pouted.

"You're so mean!" he whined.

I smirked.

"I know that." I said as we both headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I hope I did good...<strong>

**Red- I think you were awesome. So, there's no need to worry.**

**Yellow- ...**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, I'll give you a virtual Pikachu!**


	2. Skipping School

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees! I know that it has been five months since I have updated, but I will work on updating more faster.**

**Yellow! Yay! You're back!**

**Red- Yippee.**

**Me- Ah shaddup. *whacks Red upside the head***

**Yellow- So, what's gonna happen?**

**Me- Well, it's on the profile if you want to check it out.**

**Yellow- Or I can check the notes.**

**Me- Go ahead and do that.**

**Red- If you're wondering, for each chapter, we read a piece of what you're going to be reading about, we reply to reviews, and at the end of the chapter, we explain in dialouge what's going to happen next chappie.**

**Me- Take it away, Yellow!**

**Yellow- Me and Red skip school, get lunch and hang around in town. So, basically, I skip school with Red...How interesting...**

**Me- Disclaimer, Leaf!**

**Leaf- Rich and Smexy does not own Pokemon!**

**Me- And here are the replies to the reviews!**

_**Eyes for Vova only: **__I know, I feel sorry for Yellow, too. Like I have been telling you a few times already, I lost my mother when I was little. Virtual Pikachu!_

_**something: **__Thanks! You get a virtual Pikachu._

_**tigrun: **__I know. Virtual Pikachu!_

_**Hiru to Yoru: **__Thanks. And also, you can have a virtual Eevee._

_**HalfDemonTwins: **__Thanks! :) Virtual Pikachu for you!_

_**Inukami347: **__Thanks! :) Virtual Pikachu for you!_

_**Lemonheads R 4 Losers: **__I can relate to you, as well. And Red? Well, he's been annoying ever since he was born...Virtual Pikachu! :)_

_**Stickman22: **__Thanks! Virtual Pikachu for you! :)_

_**Specialshipping 4ever and ever: **__Okay then! Virtual Pikachu._

_**X: **Thanks! Virtual Pikachu for you! :)_

**Yellow's POV**

We reached class on time.

"Hey, Red and Yellow!" Green waved.

Our other three friends, Blue, Leaf, and Gary looked up from their homework packets.

"Hey." Gary stated.

"So, what's new with you?" Leaf asked.

"Not much. Except for the fact that Red was complaining." I told them as I sat down in my seat.

Blue giggled.

"Same as always." Blue said.

Red pouted.

"Well then! Yellow's being such a meanie!" Red complained.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah right, Red..." I muttered under my breath. I then saw Leaf put her packet to the corner of her desk and pull out a fashion magazine.

I gasped, dropping my heavy backpack on Red's foot and ran over to Leaf.

"Is that the Fashion Today's latest issue?" I asked.

Leaf nodded.

"Yes. I got this at the general store yesterday." Leaf stated.

"Don't they have a homecoming dress section?" I asked, sitting down in my desk right next to her.

Leaf began to flip through the pages of the magazine.

"I know they do..." she trailed off.

I looked over her shoulder and spotted the word 'homecoming' in huge curly purple letters.

"Wait, I saw the word homecoming!" I exclaimed.

Blue's ears perked up as she pushed her cosmetics bag into Green's hands and looked over Leaf's shoulder.

Leaf flipped two pages and began to look at all of the dresses.

"Aren't these all dresses from Sweet?" Blue questioned.

Me and Leaf both nodded.

"Kya~! I love the clothes there!" she squealed.

I pointed at the forest green one right next a champagne colored cocktail dress.

"That would look good on you, Leaf." I told her.

"You think so?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I know so." I said.

All of a sudden, Gary Oak wandered into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning!" he hollered.

Everyone winced. Even Red and Green, the only two boys in this entire school that weren't scared of anything, winced. They were deathly a-scared of him and when you upset him, he throws a tantrum that sounds like a cacophony.

"Why are you two even dating?" I whispered.

"Thing is, what do you see in him anyway?" Blue asked.

Leaf shrugged.

"He looked so cute, though! Plus, we have been friends ever since we were five!" Leaf pointed out.

"Do your parents know about this relationship?" Blue asked.

Leaf shook her head.

"No way! They said that I can't get a boyfriend until I graduate from high school, which is in a month and a half away." Leaf pointed out.

"I might as well tell your parents about this, since you won't tell me why you and Gary were out so late last week." Blue said teasingly.

Leaf blushed furiously.

"Don't!" she whined.

We all laughed but I stopped laughing once I realized that Blue mentioned parents. Thing is, I used to have parents a long time ago. But they died when I was seven and I didn't remember much of that night when they died. All I knew was that this guy named Ben is out to get me.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Yellow?" Blue asked.

I shook my head.

"No. Nothing's wrong with me." I told her before pulling out a book and began to read it.

Blue sighed.

"I know that it's hard without having your real parents here, but you got to let go and enjoy life. You can't let homecoming pass by you." Blue explained.

I looked up from my book and stared at her.

"What made you think that I was thinking about my parents?" I asked.

"The look says it all, Yellow." she stated.

I said nothing as I continued to read.

Our Math teacher, Miss Campbell, walked into the classroom and began to take roll.

* * *

><p><strong>~During lunch~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at my soggy sandwich with disgust.<p>

"Ew. There's no way I'm gonna be eating this." I said.

Blue put down her chopsticks and stared at the sandwich.

"Yuck. Are you seriously gonna eat that?" Blue asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I was about to go throw this away, anyway." I told her before getting up and heading over to the trash bin.

Before I could walk back to my friends, Red grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Let's go get some lunch, now shall we?" he asked before pulling me towards the cafeteria door.

"What? But I need my backpack and- - -" Red silenced me.

"Blue can bring it with her to Biology, right?" Red said.

* * *

><p><strong>~In town~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on! I'm starving!" Red complained as he dragged me into a restaurant.<p>

"Red! Do you even have any money to pay for the two of us?" I exclaimed.

Red grinned.

"Tina gave us both our allowance next week plus the money we got from our car wash over the summer and the money I have been saving from my part-time job at Cliche in downtown Viridian City. So, I have about $2000 dollars." Red explained.

My jaw dropped.

I had that exact same amount of money, but I left my wallet in my backpack back at school.

We walked into the restaurant.

"How many?" the person up front asked.

"Two, please." Red said with a cheesy grin.

The guy's jaw dropped as he began laughing.

"Red, dude! You taking a girl out for a date?" the guy asked.

Red glared at the guy.

"Brendan...! She's my stepsister, thank you very much!" he exclaimed.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"This is Brendan. He's my buddy and I'm his apprentice. His parents own this place, so I work as his apprentice and so...yeah." Red explained.

Brendan chuckled as he grabbed two menus.

"Follow me to the VIP table." he said as he walked off to the VIP table.

"VIP table? Where's that?" I questioned.

Red shrugged.

"Even though I have been working here for quite some time now, I have never seen the VIP table." Red stated.

Brendan led us to a table under a trellis covered in red roses. There was a dark red tablecloth over the table and there were plates and eating utensils on the table.

"So, welcome to Cliche. I'll be your waiter for today, so may I start you guys off with something to drink?" Brendan asked.

I was speechless. He actually dragged me to downtown Viridian City!

"Since Yellow seems to be so stunned, she will get a Diet Pepsi and I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Red said.

Brendan wrote it down on his pad and smiled.

"Alrighty, you two! I'll be right back with that." Brendan said before walking off.

Red looked at me.

"Yellow, why do you seem so- - -" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"You brought me to the most fancy restaurant in all of Kanto?" I hissed.

"Well, I do work here anyway, so..." he trailed off.

"I thought that Cliche was some random restaurant you heard from Green or something! When I realized that it was the fancy restaurant Tina took us to when I turned eight, I was pretty surprised as to how you ended up getting a job at some rich place! I mean, you're so immature and- - -" Red shushed me.

"Yellow you may not know it, but I can be so mature at times. I need this money for college, you know." he told me.

I stared at him.

"I don't believe you." I stated stubbornly.

Red sighed.

"If I was able to land myself $1000 dollars before summer was over at Cliche, would I be monkeying around and being my immature self?" he asked.

I was stunned to the spot.

_"He earned $1000 dollars in two months? Jesus lord..." _I thought to myself.

Brendan placed a Diet Pepsi in front of me and a Dr. Pepper in front of Red.

"Here you are. Now, what would you like to order?" Brendan asked as he whipped out his writing pad.

"I'll have the lemon chicken." Red said.

"And for you, Yellow?" Brendan looked at me as he wrote down what Red had ordered.

"Um...the mushroom alfredo." I told him.

Brendan wrote it down with a grin on his face.

"The mushroom alfredo's my favorite." Brendan whispered in my ear.

I blushed furiously while Red glared at Brendan.

"Stop flirting with my stepsister! She's not ready for that kind of BS!" Red complained.

"Eh? If she's your stepsister, then why are you acting like her overprotective boyfriend?" Brendan jeered.

Red fumed.

"I just don't want her to get involved with this kind of stuff as yet!" he whined.

Brendan chuckled deeply under his breath.

"Well I'll be right back with your meals." Brendan said before walking off.

Red began to mutter some incoherent words under his breath.

"Red? Is everything alright?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Brendan's always like this with the girls, so I'm kinda used to it." he told me.

I eyed him suspicously.

"You don't sound like you were 'used to it'. You sounded kind of upset when he did that." I said.

Red jolted as he coughed slightly.

"Yeah right..." he muttered under is breath.

I shrugged.

"If you say so..." I trailed off.

Fifteen minutes later, Brendan brought out our food and we began to eat in complete silence.

The only sounds that were lingering in the air was the honking of car horns in traffic, the mockingjays, and the sound of our eating utensils colliding with the plate.

I sighed, wondering if Red really was jealous. Or it was just me. Who knows?

We finished eating as Brendan brought us a milkshake in a hourglass shaped glass.

"You guys share this. The bill is on me, so you don't have to worry." Brendan said before walking off.

Red smirked before pulling out his straw and placing it into the milkshake.

"Well, let's drink." Red said as he began to sip on the milkshake.

I stuck my straw in the milkshake and began to drink it.

His foot accidentally hit my leg, which made me stop drinking the milkshake.

"Huh? Did my foot hit your leg?" he asked.

I suddenly felt the heat rising to my face, but I didn't know why.

I looked down and nodded.

Red took his foot off of my leg and began to rub my leg.

My face began to turn redder.

"There! All better now!" Red declared.

I continued to drink the milkshake without even looking up at him. If I did, my face would suddenly turn red.

_"Why am I feeling like this? Am I in love with Red?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on~<strong>

* * *

><p>We ran into class and heads turned.<p>

Professor Oak looked at us.

"You two are fifteen minutes late." Professor Oak said sternly.

"We're sorry. We were- - -" Professor Oak slapped his meter stick on his desk, startling the both of us and making Red shut his mouth.

"You two have detention, no excuses." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And here you guys go! Sorry it took so long.<strong>

**Red- And he promises to bring fast updates.**

**Me- The reason why I failed to update was because I had kind of lot inspiration while typing up the second chapter and I was also dealing with school and helping Hannah with her "Vova keeps staring at her and she doesn't know what to do" problem. Then, the inspiration came back to me and I began typing like there was no tomorrow.**

**Yellow- Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Snivy~! :)**


	3. Detention

**Me-Oi! It may have been forever since my last update, but here we are!**

**Red-Heya!**

**Yellow-Where are we now?**

**Me-In the detention room. Why?**

**Yellow-*jaw drops* You kidding me?**

**Me-...No?**

**Yellow- Why you little...! *chases me around***

**Me-ACK! Red, help me!**

**Red-*laughs* Sorry, but I can't! This scene is hilarious!**

**Me-Curse you...**

**Blue-Green dear? Can you be a sweetheart and tell us a bit of what's gonna happen this chapter?**

**Green-Okay. Red and Yellow are in detention, they play Strip Headbandz, Red tries to kiss Yellow, then Leaf and Gary interrupt and join in the game.**

**Gary-Rich and Smexy does not own Pokemon!**

**Blue- By the way, there may have been confusion and Lemonheads R 4 Losers had pointed it out to us through PM Messaging. This is at the beginnning of the year and Gary was not in the room. He came in and started yelling "Good Morning!" to everyone. Sorry if you got confused, so there's the explanation right here.**

**Me-While I'm trying to get Yellow off my tail, please read on!**

**Red-And don't forget the replies to the reviews!**

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: **__XD Well, I dunno...Virtual Snivy! :)_

_**X: **__Well, his intentions are unknown to the world as of right now. They shall be revealed pretty soon...Virtual Snivy! :)_

_**Stickman22: **__XD Virtual Snivy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

"This is all your fault..." I muttered under my breath as Professor Rowan left us in the detention room by ourselves.

Red looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? How is it all my fault?" he asked innocently.

"You took me to Downtown Vridian, which is about ten miles from school and we got to school late! Ugh, what am I going to tell Tina? Oh, screw that! What are WE going to tell Tina?" I asked him.

Red shrugged.

"Who knows, who cares? Let's just hang out here until detention's over." Red yawned before laying back in his chair and he began to doze off into sleepwonderland.

I began to look at him as I looked at his many features.

There were those silky midnight black pieces of hair in his eyes, there was that button nose, those lips that could contain a mouthful of words on how to solve a Rubix Cube, and a whole ton of other stuff.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I saw myself gazing into dark brown orbs.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

I stumbled back into my chair.

"No-nothing!" I stammered, my face turning into many different shades of red.

Red sighed before standing up and walking towards me.

"Were you trying to doodle on my face or were you trying to kiss me?" he asked.

I shook my head continuously.

"No! I don't have a marker at me for the moment. And the other option's taboo! We're step siblings for crying out loud!" I exclaimed.

Red put his hand under my chin and rose my head up slightly.

"Well, why don't we see about that?" he whispered softly before leaning in slowly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to happen.

But, I felt a slight tug on my nose.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was apparently biting my nose.

I squealed before pushing him away.

"Don't do that!" I whined as I rubbed my nose.

He laughed.

"Why not?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you~" I stated while sticking my tongue out.

His laughter subsided as he spotted a board game on the back shelve.

"Hey, you wanna play Headbandz?" he asked.

I looked at the board game and nodded.

"Sure." I told him.

"But, there's one condition..." he trailed off as a smirk began to form on his face.

I looked at him.

"Mr. Red Keith Ketchum, what are you planning?" I asked him.

His smirk grew wider.

"Why don't we play a little game of Strip Headbandz?" he asked.

"If it's Strip Headbandz, then no." I stated bluntly.

"Aw~! But why?" he complained.

I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"I am definetely NOT stripping in front of you." I told him.

Red laughed.

"Why not? Besides, it could be fun..." he trailed off.

I shook my head.

"No. I'll play unless there's something in it for me." I told him.

"How about I take you to Homecoming?" he asked.

I looked at him, knowing that he hit the jackpot.

"Do you read minds or something?" I questioned.

Red shrugged.

"What? Did I just pull those words out of your mind?" he teased.

I pouted.

"Well, okay." I said before pushing some of the desks away and sitting down on the ground.

He brought the game over to where I was and set it down in front of me.

He then noticed that I was sitting on the ground while crisscrossing my legs and took that chance to look up my skirt.

"Ohmigod, you have on Powerpuff Girl underwear!" he exclaimed.

I gasped before whacking him upside the head.

"Stop looking up my skirt!" I hissed.

He laughed as he sat across from me and rested the game materials on the ground.

"Okay, so if one of us gets it before the other person, the person who got it wrong has to take off one piece of clothing." Red explained as he put on his headband and put the card on top.

I also put on a headband and grabbed a card from the stack.

"Am I squishy?" Red asked.

I looked at his card and shook my head.

"Nope. Am I edible?" I asked.

Red nodded.

"Yup. Very edible, indeed." he said while staring at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Am I something you wear?" he asked.

"Yes. Am I a carbohydrate?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope. Do I have laces?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. Am I a meat product?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a shoe?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, you are." I told him.

Red smirked.

"Now, take off a piece of your clothing." he said.

I sighed deeply before pulling my shirt over my head and putting it on top of a random desk.

He eyed me.

"Mmmmmm..." he trailed off.

I blushed furiously before covering myself.

"Stop looking!" I whined.

We then pulled off the cards we had on our headbands and put some new ones on our headbands.

"Am I a food?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope. Am I an animal?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. Am I edible?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a reptile?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a school supply?" I asked.

"Yes. Am I an amphibian?" he asked.

"Yes. Am I a pencil?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a frog?" he asked.

"Yes, you are." I told him.

"Hah! Take off another piece of clothing!" he declared happily.

I pouted.

"Ugh, you stink..." I muttered under my breath before wriggling out of my skirt.

We took the cards off of our headbands and put new ones on our headbands.

"Am I a writing utensil?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I edible?" he asked.

"Yes. Am I a food?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a dairy product?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I an animal?" I asked.

"Yes. Am I a vegetable?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a meat product?" I asked.

"Yes. Am I a fruit?" he asked.

"Yes. Am I beef?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I an apple?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I BBQ chicken?" I asked.

Red nodded as he took the card off of his headband.

"Yes. Now, I gotta take something off." he said before pulling off his shirt and resting it on top of the nearest desk.

I blushed once I saw his chest.

"Am I a veggie?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a piece of clothing?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a bug?" he asked.

"Yes. Am I edible?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a bee?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a type of dog?" I asked.

"Yes. Am I an ant?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a Golden Retriever?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a moth?" he asked.

"Nope. Am I a Husky?" I asked.

"Nope. Am I a grasshopper?" he asked.

"Yes, you are." I told him.

He laughed triumphantly.

"Now, you gotta take off another piece of your clothing." he said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed.

"Fine..." I trailed off before reaching behind my back for the hooks on my bra.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red leaning over just a little bit.

"Whatever you're doing, you better not be looking at my cleavage." I hissed.

"That's not what I want." he whispered before leaning in towards me.

I leaned back just a bit.

"Then, what are you doing?" I asked, my face beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"I'm going to steal your lips." he said simply.

I shut my eyes immeadiately as I waiting for him to do what he called "stealing my lips".

All of a sudden, the door opened and I let out a squeal before covering myself.

"Sorry, Professor Rowan! It was- - -" I was cut of by a familiar laugh.

"Do I sound like Professor Rowan?" a familiar guy voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw that Leaf and Gary had appeared.

Gary smirked once he saw the state that we were in. Well, mostly me.

"Is it just me or was it getting steamy in here between you two?" Gary asked.

I blushed furiously while Red fumed.

"Gary...! Nothing was going on in here!" Red whined.

Leaf laughed.

"Well, you could've fooled us." she teased.

We both glared at them as they sat down with us.

"So, what's this? Headbandz?" Gary asked.

"It's Strip Headbandz, Gary." Red corrected him.

"No wonder! It's Strip Headbandz!" Leaf exclaimed as she reached for a headband.

"Well, let's play." Gary said as he put his headband on his head.

We all grabbed new cards and put them on our headbands.

"Before we play, how did you guys get detention?" I asked, curious as to how they ended up here.

"I accidentally cussed out loud in class cuz Blue texted me." Leaf said.

"And when we were playing soccer outside, I kicked the ball so hard, I broke the glass right by Principal Ketchum's office." Gary said. (A/N: That's Ash's mom.)

"So, why did you get detention?" Gary asked.

"We both went out to downtown Viridian City to get some lunch and we got back fifteen minutes late." Red told them.

"That's what Blue told me about in her text that made me cuss out loud!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Well, we might as well just play. We get out in an hour." Gary said as we began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>~An hour later~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh...! Tina's going to be pissed!" I hissed as we raced out of the school building.<p>

We turned the corner and ran down the street to the orphanage.

"Oh well. At least we'll be punished together." he said simply as we reached the front door.

I took a deep breath and so did he.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yup." he said before opening the door to hear Tina say...

"RED! YELLOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Heheheheheh! Imma leave you at a cliffy for now!<strong>

**Red-Aw...! But why?**

**Me-Cuz I'm evil and I know it~**

**Red-You're too evil for your own good...**

**Me-What was that?**

**Gary-*snickers***

**Leaf-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Croagunk for the sake of Eyes for Vova only and Little Miss Maraschino Cherry's Youtube video! :) (Please check out MewGirl2790 and support her videos!)**


	4. Sleepover At Leaf's!

**Me-Hello and welcome back! It has been such a long time, ne?**

**Red-WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

**Me-Everything. :3**

**Red-That makes no sense...**

**Yellow-So, what are we doing today?**

**Blue-Red, can you please tell us what will happen today?**

**Red-Well, me and Yellow come home from detention and Tina is pissed. She punishes us by telling us that we can't go to Homecoming. We go to Leaf's place for a sleepover later and we begin to hatch up a plan. We get Leaf's cousin, May and her boyfriend Drew to play me and Yellow while we go to Homecoming. The next day, the girls go shopping while we hang out at the orphanage.**

**Blue-Well...**

**Me-I do not own Pokémon!**

**Yellow-Now onto the replies to the reviews and the story! :)**

_**X: **__Things happen. Besides, they're not going to kiss just yet. Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Anonymous (aka. KittyKatLovesBooks): **__Hey, it's no prob. I'm not offended that easily. My friends are always to tick me off, so this is nothing big for me. Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Shin H. Vega: **__Aw, thanks! Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Reader-Favs: **__Thanks! Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Chang-chang83: **__Yup, they play Strip Headbandz. :3 Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Close 2 Nothing: **__I know, right?_

_**Close 2 Nothing: **__XD_

_**Close 2 Nothing: **__I know, I know, I know. Virtual Croagunk and other Pokémon stuffish! :)_

_**SoraCanada: **__Aw, thanks! Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: **__Yes, it is quite kinky. Virtual Croagunk! :)_

_**Miyuuki-chan: **__Aw, thanks! Virtual Croagunk! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

"Uh...hi, Tina?" Red greeted nervously while waving weakly.

Tina put her hands on her hips as she forcefully pulled the two of us in the house and slammed the door shut.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"We- - -" I was cut off by Red.

"We went to the park!" he declared suddenly.

I nudged him in the ribs roughly while glaring at him.

"Red...!" I hissed in between clenched teeth.

"If you guys weren't at the park, then where were you?" she asked angrily.

I sighed, knowing that I had to tell the truth. I didn't like lying to Tina and I hated being punished by her. So, I decided on spilling the beans.

"Tina...the two of us were at detention." I said.

Tina's eyes widened as she grabbed the two of us by the arm and pulled us into the living room. She sat us down in front of her and she sighed deeply as she sat down in the chair across from us and she rubbed her temples.

"You guys..." she trailed off.

"Tina, we're so sorry." I said.

"Yellow, sorry isn't going to help us out here." Tina looked at the two of us. "Why did you guys get detention?" she asked.

"Me and Red ditched lunch and he took me to his workplace in Downtown Viridian City for lunch." I explained.

"What is the name of that place you're speaking of, Yellow?" Tina asked.

"Cliche." I replied.

Tina's eyes were wide once I spoke of that restaurant.

"He took you to that pricey place?!" she nearly screamed.

I shook my head slowly while Red just glanced out the window while putting a stick of strawberry pocky in his mouth, obviously bored.

"You know that's at least forty-five minutes away from here and thirty-five minutes away from your school!" she exclaimed.

I nodded.

"But...! It was Red's idea and...!" I was cut off by Tina, who had cleared her throat.

"Even if it was his idea, you went along with it. You're also to blame, since you went with him." she told me.

"Give us our punishment already. Leaf's having a sleepover tonight and we have to get going." Red said.

I nudged him again.

"Stop being rude." I hissed in between my teeth.

"You want your punishment? Fine. You guys will not be able to go to Homecoming." she said.

I was shocked while Red's jaw dropped.

"What?! That's not fair! I made a promise to Yellow and- - -" Tina cut him off before Red could continue on with his ranting.

"You told me to give you guys your punishment, right? Well, there you have it. Now," she got up from her seat. "Go get ready for that sleepover." she said before walking off.

We both sat there, obviously stunned.

That was when I stomped on Red's foot, making him bite his lip and glare at me.

"Nice job, Red." I snapped angrily.

* * *

><p>Leaf's eyes were wide as Gary walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.<p>

She was wearing a forest green and gold striped cami with black pajama pants. Her hair was in a lopsided side ponytail.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Gary plopped down next to her and placed the bowl of popcorn in the center of the circle.

He was wearing only a pair of white, black, and gold plaid pajama pants.

"Whuz up here?" he asked.

"They said that they won't be going to Homecoming!" she exclaimed.

Gary looked at us, obviously shocked.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed.

I nodded as I played with the hem of my pajama shorts.

I was wearing a plain white tank top with yellow and white striped pajama shorts. My hair was in a low French ponytail, courtesy of Blue.

"Tina punished us." I told him.

"But for what?" Blue asked with a stick of chocolate pocky in her mouth.

She was wearing a black and blue striped cami with a dolphin swimming across it with black pajama shorts. Her hair was wet and extremely wavy.

"We got into detention." I told them.

"But," Green reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "That's no reason to be punished. All you need is a small talk and you're good." Green said.

He was wearing only a pair of green boxers.

Red shook his head. He was wearing a white shirt with red and gold striped pajama pants.

"You don't know Tina like me and Yellow do. She does not sit us down for a simple talk and let us go. She gives us a punishment and that's that. She's not the "small talk and you're good" kind of person like your Mom, Green." Red explained.

"And I really wanted to go. Red promised that we would go to Homecoming together." I told them.

"As?" Leaf asked.

"As stepbrother and stepsister. What, were you expecting something else?" I questioned.

"And if I was?" she shot back.

I shrugged.

"Well, I don't see me and him in a romantic relationship at all. Even if we were in one, I would think of it as taboo." I told Leaf.

"We're just fussy siblings!" Red declared, which made me smack him upside the head.

"I never asked for your opinion." I snapped.

"Anyway, we need to hatch up a plan." Green suggested.

"And do what?" me and Red asked in unison.

"Well," Leaf twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "My cousin May and her boyfriend are coming by next week and they'll be staying until the day after Homecoming is over. So, what I was thinking is that we could get the two of them to act at you while you guys sneak out to Homecoming." she explained.

"But...how is that going to work?" Yellow asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leaf questioned.

"They don't look anything like us! We've seen them before and last time I checked, May has brown hair and Drew has green hair. How the heck is this supposed to work?!" I snapped.

Red stretched as he lounged back.

"I agree with Yellow on that one. I mean, do I look like that pickle-head?" Red asked.

Everyone laughed at Drew's nickname.

"Pickle-head?!" Green nearly exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

"You still hate him, I guess...?" Gary guessed.

Red nodded.

"Why shouldn't I?! He's arrogant, he's cocky, and he's ridiculously evil!" Red exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, you're one to talk, since you possess all of those characteristics." I stated bluntly.

Leaf laughed nervously as she put some popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't worry. Everything will go according to plan. If I weren't good at disguise and May good at acting, this wouldn't work." Leaf said proudly.

I sighed, knowing that I had to go with it.

"I'll trust you, since you sound so determined. But, if this gets me and Red into anymore trouble, I'm blaming you." I snapped as I walked up to my sleeping bag and cuddled up in it.

"Nightie night, Yellow!" Gary hollered as I threw my blanket over my face and I shut my eyes, letting sleep take me over.

* * *

><p>"Bye! We'll see you in a little bit!" Gary hollered as Leaf drove away.<p>

"Okay, so what now?" Green asked.

Red simply shrugged.

"Meh...let's just go get something to eat." he said.

Gary nodded.

"Great choice, dude! Now, Imma go find some Rice Krispie Treats." Gary declared before racing into the orphanage.

Green and Red looked at each other before shrugged.

"Things never change, now do they...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it! Sorry it took so long to finish.<strong>

**Yellow-Oh, you did fine.**

**Red-No, he didn't -.-**

**Me-HEY! Stop trying to hurt my feelings! *begins to cry***

**Yellow-...**

**Green-...**

**Gary-...**

**Red-PSYCH! *races off***

**Leaf-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Reshiram! :)**


	5. We Just Wanna Have Fun

**Me-Yolo! We are back with Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees!**

**Red-Hey.**

**Me-What? You still mad at me for killing you in my tragic one-shot?**

**Red-Yeah.**

**Yellow-Anyhow! Where are we now?**

**Me-Doubts about love!**

**Yellow-...Hunh?**

**Me-Exactly what I thought.**

**Blue-Rich and Smexy does not own Pokémon or the scary movies Smiley and Chucky(sorry if I didn't research the two movies; I can't watch those kinds of things with NightcoreAddictXx around; she hates horror movies)!**

**Me-And onto the replies to the reviews and the next chappie! :D**

**Gary-Btw, here's what's happening today: girls chill at the mall and us guys chill at home. And then there's the mushy romance stuff with the love doubts and all that fancy schmancy crap. Anywho, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shin H. Vega: <strong>Thank you very much for that. Virtual Reshiram! :)_

**_Xerzo LotCN:_**_ XD Well, you're just gonna have to hang on and enjoy the ride! Virtual Reshiram! :)_

**_xxxDreamingflowerxxx:_**_ Well, they don't try that as yet. First, the girls go shopping while the boys chill out. I don't know when the Homecoming chapter is exactly, but I'll figure it out eventually. Virtual Reshiram! :)_

**_AlphaReapr:_**_ Yeah, it's probably because of that. And as for the sibling relationship, Yellow thinks that it is taboo. As for Red, he has this, I can do whatever I want, aura around him. Virtual Reshiram! :)_

**_Guest:_**_ ...Okay? Virtual Reshiram._

**_Poke Critic:_**_ :/ Well, good for you. -.-' Virtual Reshiram._

**_Dia Newman:_**_ Thanks so much! :D Virtual Reshiram!_

**_Dia Newman:_**_ As for the Gary thing, it was a mistake. I typed it out, then forgot about it, and then typed it back again without looking back at it. Since it was too late, I had no choice but to leave it and explain it. _

**_pokeluver kassey36: _**_Yup. Virtual Reshiram! :)_

**_Baby Alice:_**_ Yeah, I know._

**_Baby Alice:_**_ Thank you. ;)_

**_Baby Alice:_**_ I know, right? XD_

**_Baby Alice:_**_ I agree with you. I agree with you. Virtual Reshiram and other Pokémon! :)_

**_PikaAndRed:_**_ Thank you very much for your kind words. Virtual Reshiram! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

I sighed as I continued to sift through some more racks in the clearance section of the store that we were currently in.

I had on a brown tank top with black skinny jeans and white flip-flops. I tied my hair back with a red scrunchie.

"Found anything, Yellow?" Leaf called out as she emerged from another clearance rack.

She had on a black and green striped sweater with black denim capris and white high tops. Her hair was slightly crimped.

I shook my head.

"Nope. I saw this cute lime green dress that was over-the-shoulder, but it was two sizes bigger than me." I pointed out.

"What size are you, anyway?" Leaf questioned.

"Me? My size is small." I told her.

Leaf pouted.

"Aw poo! You're so lucky! I have to move onto large, since I busted my favorite pomegranate colored dress." Leaf pointed out sadly.

I simply shrugged.

"I never really grew in size. I don't know why..." I explained.

"I see..." Leaf trailed off just as Blue emerged from the dressing room with two forest green colored dresses and at least five blush pink dresses.

Blue had on a light blue v-neck short sleeve with white skinny jeans and light blue flip-flops. She had her hair in two low ponytails.

"So! Did you guys find any dresses?" she asked.

I sweat dropped while Leaf eyed Blue weirdly.

"I'm guessing you already found a dress?" Leaf guessed.

Blue nodded.

"Yup! I'm going with this blush pink one." she said she put the other dresses away and draping the dress over her arm.

She then noticed that we didn't have a dress with us as yet.

"Eh? How come you guys don't have a dress as yet?" Blue questioned.

"The dresses here aren't even interesting. Besides, I'm not the kind to go to these kinds of things, anyway." Leaf pointed out while crossing her arms across her chest.

Blue shook her head.

"Well, you are going, aren't you?" Blue questioned.

Leaf nodded slowly as we began to walk up to the register.

"Yeah." she said.

'It's because of Gary, isn't it?" I teased, which made Leaf blush slightly.

"N-no! It wasn't that...!" she exclaimed.

Blue gasped.

"Gary convinced you?!" she nearly screamed.

Leaf shook her head quickly, the blush on her face growing more furious.

"No! I only decided on going because you guys were going! Gary has nothing to do with this at all! Besides, he's going with Misty..." she trailed off.

"Misty?" me and Blue said in unison.

"Next!" the woman at the register called out.

"You go pay. I'll tell you once we get out of the store." Leaf said as Blue went up to the register to pay for her dress and I stepped out of the way.

* * *

><p>"You eavesdropped on them?!" Blue nearly exclaimed.<p>

Leaf flinched slightly at Blue's loud voice, but she nodded slowly as she sipped on her strawberry milkshake.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"But...weren't you guys dating?" I questioned.

"We broke up...our parents found out about the relationship and they forced us to break up. But, I'm still in love with him and I'm not sure about him!" she cried out loud.

Me and Blue both gasped.

"So, turning back to our subject: How did you know that he was taking Misty out to Homecoming?" Blue asked.

"Well...remember how me, Gary, Red, and Yellow ended up in detention?" Leaf asked.

Blue nodded as she bit into her fish stick.

"Yeah, I remember that." she said.

"But why? What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, wondering what detention had anything to do with it.

"We got out of detention and I saw Misty at the end of the hall. Curious as to why, I snuck behind a classroom door and listened in on them. That was when I saw Gary walking up to her and they hugged. We had broken up after lunch because Professor Oak noticed and he called my parents. So, we ended up breaking up before we even got into the detention room. So, he had her up against the locker and he asked her if she was busy Friday night. She said that she was and he asked her to Homecoming! And...and she said yes. And then, they...they...they..." she trailed off as she began tearing up.

"They what?" I asked, urging for her to continue as I took another bite out of my cheeseburger.

"They kissed!" she exclaimed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Blue almost dropped her last fish stick while I got up from my chair and hugged Leaf to me.

"Shhh...Leaf, don't cry..." I trailed off as I stroked her hair softly.

She gripped onto my tank top as she continued crying into my chest.

"I love him still...but he's too dense to see how I still feel about him now..." she choked out.

As she continued crying into my chest, I then began to remember what happened in detention right before Gary and Leaf barged in.

* * *

><p><em>"Now, you gotta take off another piece of your clothing." he said with a smirk on his face.<em>

_I sighed._

_"Fine..." I trailed off before reaching behind my back for the hooks on my bra._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red leaning over just a little bit._

_"Whatever you're doing, you better not be looking at my cleavage." I hissed._

_"That's not what I want." he whispered before leaning in towards me._

_I leaned back just a bit._

_"Then, what are you doing?" I asked, my face beginning to turn a light shade of red._

_"I'm going to steal your lips." he said simply._

_I shut my eyes immediately as I waiting for him to do what he called "stealing my lips"._

_All of a sudden, the door opened and I let out a squeal before covering myself._

* * *

><p>I blushed slightly.<p>

_"What was that even for? For a second, I thought that he was going to...!" _I stopped in mid-thought, putting two and two together.

My eyes widened just as my face turned into a tomato and Leaf stopped crying.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath.

Leaf pulled away from me and arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yellow? Why'd you just curse?" she questioned.

Blue eyed me in surprise.

"EH?! Yellow, since when did you ever curse?" she asked in surprise.

I sighed.

"Guys, I have a confession to make."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Leaf nearly screamed.<p>

"Red almost kissed you in detention?" Blue questioned as we continued sifting through dresses in another store.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes. Before Leaf and Gary came in, I was going to pull off my bra when he began to lean in. I thought he was going to look at my cleavage, but he was saying something about stealing my lips or something like that." I explained.

Blue's eyes sparkled.

"KYA~! Yellow, do you know what this means?" Blue asked.

I shook my head.

"No...what should it mean...?" I questioned.

Leaf groaned.

"Yellow, you're so dense. He might be in love with you!" she exclaimed.

My face flushed a bright red.

"WHAT?! That can't be! We're step siblings! We can't be together at all!" I exclaimed, flustered about this sudden approach.

Blue rolled her eyes.

"It can happen, Yellow. It's not like as if you're related." she pointed out.

"But still...!" I groaned.

Leaf pulled out a cute lime green out of a rack and smiled.

"This is perfect! I'll take it." Leaf glanced over at me. "Yellow, what about you? Did you find a dress as yet?" she asked

I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. It's gonna take me a while before I find the right- - -" Blue pulled out a marigold colored dress and my eyes widened.

"Yellow, this is a size small. Do you think you'd be interested in this?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...it looks so nice..." I trailed off.

Blue smiled.

"We got it! Now, I suggest you try it and we should get out. The guys must be wondering where we are." Blue noted.

We both nodded.

"Okay." we said before rushing over to the dressing room.

As I closed the door of my dressing room shut, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_"It can't be possible! Or can it...?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

Gary yawned as he lounged back on the couch in the living room.

Gary had on a light blue button-up shirt with black jeans and white Vans.

"Gawd, when will the girls be back?! I'm getting tired already..." he trailed off.

I sweat dropped as me and Green came out of the kitchen.

I had on a black sleeveless top with tan cargo shorts and black Converse that I didn't tie.

"Dude, they'll be back soon. And as for Tina, she'll be home in a little bit." I explained.

"And by that, when is that?" Green questioned as the two of us plopped down on the couch.

Green had on a white shirt with a black motorcycle jacket over it, denim jeans with silver chains attached and black skater shoes.

I simply shrugged.

"Knowing Tina, she'll be stuck in the store for a while. And knowing girls, they'll be absorbed in girly stuff." I explained as I rested a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of us.

"So," Gary turned off the gory video game that we were just playing and walked up to the DVD cabinet. "What movie are we watching?" he asked.

"I don't really care." Green said nonchalantly.

"A horror movie!" I declared happily.

Green jolted from next to me.

"I agree." Green opened the cabinet door and looked at the many DVDs that we have. "So, which horror movie should we watch?" he asked.

"How about none?" Green spoke up suddenly.

I glanced over at Green.

"Green, do you not like horror movies at all?" I asked.

"They're scary!" he complained.

"You're such a baby." a movie caught Gary's eye. "What's Smiley?" he questioned.

"It's very absurd. I didn't really like it that much." I explained.

"Can we watch it?" he asked.

I simply shrugged.

"Sure. Like I care." I stated simply.

Gary took the DVD case out of the cabinet and opened it up.

While Gary was putting the DVD into the DVD player, Green nudged me roughly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he hissed in his direction.

"You're such a bastard." he hissed back.

"Well, I'm not the one who didn't say that they didn't like horror movies." I pointed out, which made him glare at me just as Gary sat down next to me.

"Okay! Let's see just how evil this one is." he said as they began to play some previews.

As we continued to look at the previews, a flashback of when me and Yellow were ten appeared in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was a lonely night in the lonely orphanage.<em>

_Me and Yellow were sitting in the living room, watching Chucky while Tina was out at a friend's party._

_Yellow had dared herself to watch this movie and she said that she wouldn't get scared and cry._

_I chuckled as I pressed play on the remote controller._

_"Yellow, you're gonna regret even saying that you would watch this." I noted._

_"What, have you watched this before?" she questioned._

_I nodded._

_"Yeah. This movie is too gory for you." I pointed out._

_Yellow laughed._

_"That's what you think! No movie is too gory for me!" she declared defiantly._

* * *

><p><em>Forty<em>_-five minutes later into the movie, she had buried her face into my chest, bawling like crazy._

_I blushed lightly, but shook it off as we continued to watch the movie._

* * *

><p>I felt someone grip onto my arm, making me jump a little.<p>

I looked over to the side and I was glad that I did. I was about to call Green Yellow and that would've been awkward.

"Dude, I know what you're thinking." Gary spoke up as he nudged me lightly.

"I told you that the movie isn't good!" I exclaimed.

"Not that. It's just your hormones reacting." he pointed out.

I took my eyes off of the screen and looked at Gary, who looked like he was into the movie.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You were thinking about Yellow, right? Well, it's just your hormones kicking in. It's typical to think about sitting with the girl of your life while watching a horror and she jumps onto you. It's normal." he said.

As Smiley began to murder someone, I began to think about what Gary just said.

_"He read my mind...Oh, whatever! It;s just hormones. Right?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it!<strong>

**Blue-Oh my...**

**Leaf-So, what happens next?**

**Me-Other stuff.**

**Leaf-Aw dang! I thought that you might say that!**

**Yellow-Whatever. :/**

**Me-This is probably going to be the last update for this story for summer.**

**Yellow-EH?!**

**Green-Why?**

**Me-School's kicking back up again in three days!**

**Red-Boo.**

**Me-I know, right?!**

**Gary-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Sneasel! :)**


	6. Doubts

**Me-Hey, you guys! Sorry that it took so long to bring you another chapter.**

**Yellow-Heyo!**

**Green-How come it took you so long to update?**

**Me-Well, I'm now a freshman along with the fact that I'm drowning in Math and Spanish homework along with having to help NightcoreAddictXx with her man problems.**

**Blue-Man problems? What's up?**

**Me-This guys that she likes likes her back, but they won't ask each other out.**

**Blue-Oh...**

**Red-Things will work out! I'm positive of it.**

**Me-I pray so...**

**Yellow-Rich and Smexy does not own Pokémon!**

**Leaf-Today, we've got doubts from our main characters and me and Gary! Plus, someone else comes into the mix and well...things will get crazy...**

**Gary-And read on! Also, here are the replies to the reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NightcoreAddictXx:<strong> XD Take your virtual Snivy._

**_NightcoreAddictXx:_**_ Yeeup. :)_

**_NightcoreAddictXx:_**_ What you expect, gurl?_

**_NightcoreAddictXx:_**_ You missed a lot, haven't you? *rolls eyes* Well, virtual Sneasel and other Pokémon! :)_

**_Xerzo LotCN:_**_Thanks a lot! And yes, you can have a virtual Riolu. :)_

**_Zer0:_**_ Ohohoho. Guess what? That's next chapter! Virtual Sneasel! :)_

**_gokkylegend: _**_I know, I know, and I am sorry for that. I'll try to update faster! Virtual Sneasel! :)_

**_xxxDreamingflowerxxx: _**_No problem! Well, they both don't see it now, since they are both completely dense. But, after that kiss next chapter, then they start putting the pieces together. Virtual Sneasel! :)_

_**Gone 0: **Oh, hell yes. Hormones are scary...Virtual Sneasel! :)_

**_Miss Fabulous:_**_ Aw thanks. Virtual Sneasel! :)_

**_Dia Newman:_**_ He will. It'll take time before I reach that part. Virtual Sneasel! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

I drove up to the house and I let out a sigh.

"Well...let's go in." I said as we got out of the car.

I locked the car and we walked up to the front door. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Thank the damn heavens that the movie's over!"

Leaf arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is that Green...?" she questioned.

Blue nodded.

"Apparently it is." Blue said as we walked into the living room.

Gary was turning off the DVD player while Red was comforting Green, who looked oddly pale for some reason.

"Boys, we're back!" I called out.

The guys turned to look at us.

"Oh, you guys are back so soon?" Red questioned.

"So soon?" I asked while eyeing Red.

Green hopped off of the couch and ran into Blue's arms, his face buried in her breasts.

"They made me watch a horror movie!" he whined.

Blue let out a laugh as she hugged him.

"Green, it's only a movie. It's not real." she reassured him soothingly as she stroked his hair.

I smiled at them.

"You guys are such an adorable couple." I commented.

"We get that a lot. Now, Green needs to take me home." she said as she pulled away from the hug.

Green sighed as he took her hand.

"Come on. Let me take you home." he said.

"Okay, you four! See you two tomorrow!" Red hollered as the two of them walked out of the door.

Leaf sighed as she looked over at me.

"Well...I guess I should be heading home now." Leaf said as she turned on her heel and she began to head towards the door.

That was someone grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Let me take you home." the person suggested.

Leaf froze as she turned her head to look at Gary.

"Oh...okay..." she trailed off as he led her to the door and they left.

Red arched up an eyebrow in confusion as he looked over at me.

"Is everything alright with those two?" Red asked.

I sighed.

"I'll tell you everything later. But right now, let's just clean this place up before Tina comes home." she suggested as she began to help him clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

It was silent as I got into Gary's car and he drove off towards my place.

Ever since the day that we broke up, it has been awkward. We haven't really talked or looked at each other, for that matter. I just didn't know what to do about it.

"We're here." he spoke up.

I blinked twice as I looked over and saw my house.

"Oh...I see..." I trailed off.

"Want me to walk you up to the door?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave just yet, let alone leaving me to walk to the door by myself.

He got out of the vehicle and he helped me out of the car.

Once he took my hand, small sparks began to fly as he closed the car door and he led me to the front door.

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he said uncertainly.

I nodded.

"Sure." I said.

He shot me a small smile as an awkward silence began to hang over us.

I don't what the hell happened and why I decided to do so, but I suddenly pulled him towards me and I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. I missed him too much. I missed the smell of cologne and Axe deodorant. Don't get me wrong, those things can irritate a girl. But, when you've been around a guy like Gary Oak for too long, you just might miss it.

I gasped once I realized what I was doing and I pulled away from the hug.

"S-Sorry..." I stammered as I unlocked the door and ran into the house, slamming the door in his face.

I raced up the stairs and I ran into my room, slamming that door shut, as well.

I collapsed to the ground and I began to cry, realizing that Gary will always belong to Misty and not to me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I watched as she quickly pulled away from the hug.

"S-Sorry..." I heard her stammer as she unlocked the door and ran into the house, slamming the door in my face.

I looked at the door with a surprised look on my face.

_"Why'd she leave?" _I asked myself.

To be honest, I was glad that she hugged me. I missed her hugs. A lot. I wanted her to continue hugging me and keep her face in my chest, but I didn't know what to do. The only reason that I was with Misty was because of my uncle. If he didn't put me with Misty, I would run into Leaf's arms instantly!

I let out a sigh as I walked up to my car and I got in.

I started up the car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's POV<strong>

I sighed as we drove down the road to my house.

"Green, can I tell you something?" I asked, lowing down the volume on the radio.

"Sure. What is it?" he answered.

"You see...Leaf told me and Yellow that she broke up with Gary." I said.

"Eh? But why?" he questioned.

"Well, their parents found out about the relationship and forced them to split. Now, Gary's going with Misty and Leaf doesn't have a date besides us." I explained.

"Dang...do they still love each other?" Green asked.

"Leaf said that she still does, but she has no idea about him." I pointed out as Green pulled up at my house.

"We'll figure something out. I'm pretty damn sure that Gary still likes her, as well, so we'll think of a way to bring them back together." Green told him.

"Thanks, baby." I told him as I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Green winked as I got out of the car.

"Bye, Blue." he said before reversing out of the driveway and he headed down the road.

I sighed as I walked up to the front door.

"Now, what should I do to get those two back together...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

After I took a shower and had dinner with Tina and Yellow, I went to chill out in my room and think about the past few days. They sure were weird...

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

I had on a red Mario shirt with white boxers.

Thoughts of Yellow kept flooding through my mind and it was bugging me.

I reached my hand up into the air and grabbed thin air.

I let out a frustrated groan as I shot up from my lying position on the bed and I smacked myself in the face.

"Goddamnit, Red! Why the hell is Yellow on your mind!?" I growled.

_"Damn it...what has she done to get me to think like this? As far as I know, this is not love. We're fricking stepsiblings! But then again...we're not related by blood, so a relationship could happen...But! Then there's Tina and what would she say about this? Aw, forget it! I'm gonna play some Black Ops..." _I told myself.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably do that." I said before turning on the Xbox and the TV in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

I sighed as I walked out of the shower while drying my hair with a peach colored towel.

I had on a lilac purple wife beater along with white pajama pants that had little Mareeps on it.

I walked into my room and turned on the blowdryer.

As I blowdried my hair, I began to think about the past few days.

_"These past few days were weird...but why was Red advancing on me like that? It's not like as if he's crushing on me...it just can't be right!" _my mind screamed.

I turned off the blowdryer and I walked over to my bed.

I sat down on on my bed and I began to think about Red.

"Why do I keep thinking about Red...? Do I like him or something?" I smacked myself in the head. "No...but, if this sudden crush for him is true, does he feel the same way...?" I asked myself.

I groaned loudly.

"Gah! Why am I even bothered by this?" I asked myself.

I sighed.

"Oh well...I'll just talk with Blue and forget about all of this..." I muttered as I grabbed my raspberry red phone and I began to scroll through the contacts in search of Blue.

* * *

><p>The six of us walked down the sidewalk to school.<p>

"So..." Yellow trailed off.

"What do you guys think today will be like?" Green asked.

Red shrugged.

"Who knows...?" Red wondered out loud just as they arrived at school and they saw a bunch of girls surrounding someone.

Leaf arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Blue asked.

"Who knows?" Gary said as he put his hands in his pants pocket.

"Let's go find out." Leaf said as they walked up to the crowd and they pushed through the crowd.

They got through the crowd and Leaf gasped.

"Drew!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-Oh hell yes. Drew has arrived.<strong>

**Red-Da hell?!**

**Me-Yes.**

**Yellow-So, what's next?**

**Me-The moment a lot of people have been waiting for!**

**Green-The part where they run away?**

**Me-No, that's later.**

**Green-Oh.**

**Blue-What is it, then?**

**Me-The dodgeball incident and they kiss!**

**Blue and Leaf-Ooooooooooh~!**

**Red and Yellow-Eh?**

**Green and Gary-Oh, mamma mia...**

**Me-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Flareon! :)**


	7. The Kiss That Changed Everything

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees!**

**Red-Heyos!**

**Yellow-What's next?**

**Me-Ze kiss!**

**Yellow-EEEEEEEEK!**

**Red-Yeah-ha! Leaf and Gary, kiss it out!**

**Me-*shakes head* They're not kissing.**

**Blue-Did you forget already that they broke up?!**

**Red-They did?! Then...who's kissing?**

**Me-You'll see~*winks***

**Red-Oh grand...**

**Leaf-Rich and Smexy does not own Pokémon!**

**Gary-Onto the replies to the reviews and the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poke Tekken Critic: <strong>__Ick! Leaf and Drew?! Nuuuu! May is in this, so there will be no such thing as LeafxDrew. Virtual Flareon! :)_

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: **__I know. But, isn't Sapphire technically May? Anyway, sometimes, you can't say no to parents. Maybe that's why. Yes, Red and Yellow are starting to notice their feelings. Virtual Flareon! :)_

_**Xerzo LotCN: **__XD I'll see what I can do about that. And also, Red and Yellow are kissing in this chapter. Virtual Eevee! :)_

_**Red Kirito: **__Well, that is your opinion, not mine. :/ Virtual Flareon!_

_**Dia Newman: **__Eh...XD You still haven't figured out my gender? It's not like as if I'm a she-wolf (which seems pretty cool, but I don't have boobs, so...okay, now this is a lil' awkward). Anyway! Virtual Flareon! :)_

_**NightcoreAddictXx: **__Yeah, I know. But, please don't kill Professor Oak! Kill Professor Sycamore! For some weird reason, I think he's gay. Anyway, virtual Flareon! :)_

_**Amelie: **__Um...okay? Can't do that, though. Can't you just follow the story with your actual account so that you can get e-mails about updates? Virtual Flareon!_

_**Miss Fabulous: **__I know. But, I am the type of author that likes to make their characters suffer...*winks* Virtual Flareon! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

"Drew...?" I questioned.

Drew grinned once he saw me.

"Yellow! Hey!" he called out as he pushed his way through the crowd and he hugged me tightly, raising me up from the ground slightly.

"Um...yeah, I know how much you've missed me, but please let go of me..." I squeaked.

"Whoops!" he let go of me just as the crowd began to circle them. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Drew!"

"Drew, you're actually attending this school?"

"Drew, we love you!"

Someone whistled loudly and everyone stopped and turned to look at the source of the whistle.

The person was a girl. She had on the school uniform and her hair was up in two low pigtails.

"Go to where you need to go! Drew doesn't want to be crowded on his first day!" the girl hollered.

The crowd pouted before walking off to go back to doing what they were doing.

Drew chuckled.

"May, do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked as he walked up to her and he hugged her.

May smiled.

"You're an asshole, but I still love you." she told him.

"May!" Leaf exclaimed.

May gasped as she pulled away from the hug and she ran over to Leaf, tackling her to the ground.

"Leafie!" she exclaimed as she hugged Leaf tightly.

"Hey, May." they both got up from the ground and Leaf dusted some imaginary dirt off of her skirt. "How come you came here early?" she asked.

"We managed to convince our parents to go early. Thing is, I wanted to surprise you." she explained.

"Well, it worked well. When I saw Drew in the center of that crowd, I was like, how did he get here?!" Leaf said.

Drew chuckled.

"That's the art of surprise." he said.

"You mean the element of surprise?!" Red growled, multiple veins popping his head.

A smirk appeared on Drew's face.

"Hey, Lil' Boy." he greeted.

"I'm not little! I'm way taller than you!" Red growled.

"Look again, bro." he said as he walked up towards Red.

Red looked up and sent a nasty scowl in his direction. Drew was four inches taller than him, which made Red five foot six and Drew five foot ten.

Yellow sweat dropped.

"You...you guys..." she trailed off just as the bell rang.

"Guys, let's going! I am not going to start coming late this school year." Blue noted as they walked into the school building.

* * *

><p>Blue glanced over at me as she threw her grey shirt over her head in the girls PE locker room.<p>

_"Poor thing...I feel for her..." _she thought to herself as a flashback from last night popped into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Blue was sitting on her pink couch in her room, eating popcorn while watching a sappy romance movie.<em>

_ Blue had on a white tank top and light brown pajama pants with Mareeps on it._

_ That was when her cell phone rang._

_ She muted the volume on the TV and she answered her cell phone._

_ "Hello?" she answered._

_ "Blue, it's Yellow." Yellow said._

_ "Ah, Yellow! What's up?"_

_ "You see...it's about Red."_

_ Blue arched an eyebrow up in confusion as she put a handful of popcorn into her mouth._

_ "Huh...? What about Red?"_

_ "Um...you see, you know how I was saying that it looked like Red was about to kiss me that time during detention?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Well, I was thinking about it and everytime I tried to come up with conclusions on why he did that, it kept coming down to one thing: he might like me."_

_ "Do you think that is so?"_

_ She could tell that Yellow shrugged on the other side._

_ "Maybe...? I don't know..."_

_ "Just give me a straight-up answer. Do you think that he does like you?"_

_ "Yes. I think he does."_

_ "Is this from your gut or from your heart?"_

_ "My gut."_

_ "Okay. I was expecting for you to say the other one, but that's okay! Do you like him, too?"_

_ "I guess..."_

_ "Great! You should tell him how you feel."_

_ "E-Eh?! But...how could I?!" _

_ "You'll be able to figure that out for yourself. Just let it take some time. Love comes naturally."_

* * *

><p>"Um...Blue? Are you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in Blue's face.<p>

Blue blinked twice and she looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Blue told as we walked out of the locker room and found May, Drew, and Red sitting in the bleachers.

May spotted us, stood up, and waved.

"Guys! Up here!" she hollered.

Blue smiled as we walked up to them.

I plopped down next to Red and Blue sat down next to me.

"Hey! Say, do you have any idea what in the world we're doing?" May asked.

Blue shrugged.

"Nope. Our teacher is extremely unpredictable. One day, we play Capture the Flag in the rain and the next day, we play soccer when it's blazing hot." Blue explained.

I handed Red my red ponytail holder and he got the hint. He took ahold of my hair and he tied it into a ponytail for me.

"Do you always do this for her?" Blue questioned.

"Yeah. What, you don't remember that I do that?" Red asked.

Blue shook her head.

"No..." she trailed off.

"That's probably because you're always daydreaming about Green a lot while he's doing so." I teased, which made Blue pout.

"Seriously?!" she whined, which made everyone laugh just as the teacher blew his whistle.

Everyone crowded up next to the teacher and he began to speak.

"Okay, class! We are going to be playing dodgeball. Any objections?" he asked.

"It's hot outside! Can't we play football?" a random guy asked.

"No. Now, I have a list for the teams here and you need to get into them, so let's begin." he said.

As the teacher's Ampharos began to put the dodgeballs on the line in the middle of the gym, we began to look at our teams.

"Okay, so I'm with Drew." I said.

"Aw man! I'm stuck with whiny Red!" Blue complained.

"What? Does he act like a complete sore loser if he loses?" May guessed.

Blue nodded.

"Exactly." she said.

Drew simply shrugged.

"Oh well...Let's just go over to our team." Drew said.

"Alright. But, remember this: you're going down." May said as they walked their separate ways.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"GO!"

The next thing Drew and I knew, the gym flew into chaos as we began to dodge the dodgeballs.

"Jesus! Is the gym always like this when it comes to dodgeball!?" Drew asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't played dodgeball in the gym for two years, so I don't really remember." I told him.

"Um...Yellow? May I say something?" he asked.

"Sure! What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not good at dodgeball." he admitted.

My jaw dropped.

"What?!" I nearly exclaimed just as a lot of dodgeballs nailed Drew, burying him under a mountain of dodgeballs.

I sweat dropped.

"He was right..." I trailed off just as I jumped up in the air, dodging a dodgeball coming for my foot.

"You're good at this!" May hollered.

"You are, as well. I'm not too sure about Mister Dodgeball Mountain here." I said, jabbing my thumb over in Drew's direction.

May gasped, dropping the dodgeball.

"Is that Drew?!" she nearly exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Aw...I would love to help him out, but I'm on the opposing team. Sowwy." May said just as a dodgeball hit her arm.

"Ouch! Aw man..." May trailed off before stomping off to sit next to the people on her team that got out.

I laughed to myself.

"Silly May...she has never changed..." I trailed off.

"Yellow! Heads up!"

I turned my head just as a dodgeball hit me in the head, knocking me off my feet and I hit the ground.

"Guh..." I groaned just as my eyes closed.

"YELLOW!"

That was the last thing I heard before I went into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV<strong>

"Blue, tell Green and the others that I'm going to be a little late." I told her as we walked out of our PE Class.

Blue arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? Why?" she questioned.

"I'm going to the infirmary. I have to see if Yellow's alright." I said.

She nodded.

"I'll do that." she said as we split ways and I took off, running down the hallway and racing down the stairs towards the infirmary.

I let out a sigh before walking into the infirmary.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I called out.

Nobody was here.

"Guh...I guess I'll just let myself in..." I trailed off as I began to look for Yellow.

That was when I saw her laying on the infirmary bed closest to the medicine cabinet. As I walked over to her, I noticed how peaceful she looked. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I enjoyed watching her sleep. At least she doesn't drool on me.

I smacked myself, a blush appearing on my face.

_"Okay, no. I don't think that she likes me in that way. Gah! Whatever. I have seen if she's alright, so I might as well get going." _I thought to myself as I began to walk off.

I stopped myself suddenly.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." I trailed off as I walked over to her.

I brushed a couple of strands out of her face and I began to lean in. As my lips brushed my lips against hers, I began to rethink my decision.

"Am I doing the right thing, Arceus...? If I am, then I'll just kiss her. If I'm not, then I'll walk away and pretend that it never happened." I said.

I then found myself following my heart as I closed the gap and I kissed her. Sparks began to fly as I felt her kiss back, which was weird, since she's unconscious.

Her arms went around my neck and I stiffened as I slowly pulled away.

"Red..." I heard her mutter.

"Yellow, you're sleep-kissing me." I whispered softly.

"I don't care. Kiss me again and this time, I want you to get on the bed." she said.

I chuckled as I got on top of her.

"Alright, then." I said as she pulled my head down and our lips connected.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I licked her bottom lip. She let out a soft moan as my tongue darted in her mouth. Our tongues began to dance with one another as her hands moved from my hair and she began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt.

"Now you're sleep-undressing me." I noted.

"Whatever." she said as she slid the shirt off of me and she began to trace my abs with her fingers. "Six-pack, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her as we pulled away from the kiss, leaving a line of saliva connecting our tongues.

"Strip me." she requested.

My eyes widened. Did she just ask for me to strip her? Being a man, I would've done just that. But, she's my stepsister. I wouldn't even dare touch her like that, let alone strip her because she simply requested. She's not conscious, so I don't think I should take advantage of her.

I smirked.

"You've had enough, Yellow." I told her as I threw back on my shirt and I walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

"How was school today?" Tina asked as she put the salad bowl on the table and she sat down across from Red and I.

Red shrugged.

"Meh. School was okay." he said.

Red had on a red shirt with a Charizard on it with black pajama pants.

"And how about you, Yellow?" she asked, looking over at me.

"It was fine. Except for the fact that I got hit in the head with a dodgeball." I explained.

I had on a lilac tank top with a white one over it and black pajama shorts with a Pikachu on it.

Tina's eyes widened as we began to eat.

"Oh my god! Are you feeling okay now?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I glanced over at Red. "Red, what happened after I got knocked out?" I asked.

Red almost choked on his tomato soup.

"Red? Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Do you have any idea what happened after I got knocked out?" I asked again.

Red said nothing as he continued to eat his soup.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

_"What's going on? Why is he ignoring me?" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it!<strong>

**Red-...**

**Yellow-...**

**Me-Well? What you think?**

**Red and Yellow-*blush furiously***

**Blue-Hahahahahaha!**

**Green-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Ampharos! :)**


	8. You Can Tell Me Anything

**Me-Heyo! I'm back with Love Makes Me Weak In The Knees!**

**Red-Wassup, mah homie?!**

**Me-Yeah! *fist bumps Red***

**Yellow-So...what are we doing today?**

**Me-We are doing Chapter 8, why?**

**Yellow-Ah...**

**Green-So! Red is still ignoring Yellow after that kiss in the infirmary! What will become of their relationship?**

**Blue-Will it be ruined or will it grow into something more?**

**Me-I do not own Pokémon!**

**Drew and May-If you wanna know the answers to these questions, then you gotta read onward!**

**Yellow-Also, check out the replies to the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poke Tekken Critic: <strong>__That will happen after Homecoming, which will be in a few chapters. Virtual Ampharos! :)_

_**W. R. Winters: **__Yeah, I tried. Well, thanks for the compliments and your thoughts on Drew being buried under dodgeballs! XD Virtual Ampharos! :)_

_**Xerzo LotCN: **__Aha! Thanks for catching my mistake there. Yes, Drew should be three inches taller than Red. And also, I am a dude. :/ Well, virtual Ampharos! :)_

_**NightcoreAddictXX: **__Haha. Only you would make such weird comments like that...Virtual Ampharos! P.S.-Cool icon, Kuro fan!_

_**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: **__Well, that's just Yellow. Also, I can kinda see where you're going with your explanation on Sapphire. Virtual Ampharos! :)_

_**Dia Newman: **__XD Your face...*bursts into laughter* Virtual Ampharos! :)_

_**Himawari Mii: **__Yeah, I kinda cleared that up in one of the chapters. Virtual Ampharos! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

I felt a little upset as I rose from bed the next day. It wasn't normal, considering how chirpy I usually was. My mind began to drift over to Red.

For some reason, he just kept wandering into my mind. It made no sense why I would be thinking of him. However, he had been ignoring me since last night. Was he hiding a secret from me? That I did not know.

I climbed out of bed and I grabbed my hairbrush. I brushed through the tangled knots in my blonde hair and I pulled it back into a low ponytail. I walked over to my closet and I dug through it, pulling out my uniform and laying it on my bed.

I slowly pulled my lilac and white tank tops over my head and I took off my black pajama shorts, watching them slide past my legs. I stepped out of them and I walked over to my uniform. I put on the white skirt, a red polo, and brown boots. I tied the gold tie around my neck and I laced up my boots just as a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Yellow, Red has already left for school. You should hurry up and go."

"Wait, what?" I questioned, wondering if I heard Tina right.

"Red left early. I have no idea why, since he would always wait for you."

"Ugh, really?" I walked over to my backpack, picked it up, and I headed over to the door. I swung it open and I looked into Tina's peridot eyes.

"Go. You'll be late if you don't get there in time." Tina told me promptly.

I nodded before heading down the stairs and I walked out of the house, not caring to pick up something to eat for breakfast while on the way to school.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I began to think about Red's sudden change of character.

_"Why would he leave like that? It's just not like him to do something like that. Like Tina said, he always waits for me no matter how long I take to get ready!" _I thought to myself.

I turned the corner and I heard a car come up besides me. I looked at the blue Corvette before smiling, knowing the only person who would drive a car like that. The car window rolled down to reveal Blue and Green in the driver seat.

"Hop in, Yellow!" Green hollered.

I walked over to the door and I opened it, getting into the vehicle. I closed the door and Green drove off to the school.

"Girl, may I ask you a question?" Blue asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. What is it?" I answered.

"How come Red is not with you?" she asked.

"I woke up to find out from Tina that Red had left without me. I don't get why, though." she said.

"Eh? That's kind of weird." Green noted.

"I know...Even if I take two hours to get ready, he'd be sitting in the living room, waiting for me!" I pointed out.

"Hmmm...I'll ask him during lunch. Maybe he's going something...?" Blue wondered out loud as Green pulled up in front of the school building. He unlocked the doors and Blue and I got out.

"You guys go on without me. I gotta go find a spot in this hectic parking lot." Green said before driving off.

We watched the Corvette disappear and take a left just as the school bell rang.

"Aw crap! Yellow, we gotta get going!" Blue exclaimed as she dragged me into the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Blue walked out of the lunch line later that day with a plate of mac and cheese along with some green tea in a bottle and she began to look for their table. She spotted Leaf and the others at the table and she stormed over to the table. She slammed her stuff down, startling the others.

"Okay, boy." she glared into the red orbs of Red Ketchum as she sat down across from him. "Start explaining." she said.

Red blinked his eyes twice, obviously confused.

"Huh? What?" Red questioned in confusion.

"I found out from Yellow this morning that you had ditched her!" Blue snapped angrily.

This caught the attention of the others as they stared at them.

"Eh?!" Leaf nearly dropped her chopsticks.

"She told you, didn't she...?" Red guessed.

"Well, no flipping duh. You think I guessed that?!" she reached over and smacked Red upside the head. "Start explaining or else." she demanded as she opened her green tea bottle and she sipped on it.

Red sighed deeply.

"Fine...you guys remember when I said that I was going to go to the infirmary to check up on Yellow?" he asked.

Blue slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"But, what does that have to do with why you're ignoring Yellow?" Green questioned.

"I am getting to that." Red rose his finger up to silence Green. "So, like I was saying before your beautiful boyfriend interrupted, I had gone to the infirmary to check up on her. And then..." he began to explain everything to the others.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Anybody in here?" I called out.<em>

_ Nobody was here._

_ "Guh...I guess I'll just let myself in..." I trailed off as I began to look for Yellow._

_ That was when I saw her laying on the infirmary bed closest to the medicine cabinet. As I walked over to her, I noticed how peaceful she looked. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I enjoyed watching her sleep. At least she doesn't drool on me._

_ I smacked myself, a blush appearing on my face._

_ "Okay, no. I don't think that she likes me in that way. Gah! Whatever. I have seen if she's alright, so I might as well get going." I thought to myself as I began to walk off._

_ I stopped myself suddenly._

_ "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." I trailed off as I walked over to her._

_ I brushed a couple of strands out of her face and I began to lean in. As my lips brushed against hers, I began to reconsider my decision._

_ "Am I doing the right thing, Arceus...? If I am, then I'll just kiss her. If I'm not, then I'll walk away and pretend that it never happened." I said._

_ I then found myself following my heart as I closed the gap and I kissed her. Sparks began to fly as I felt her kiss back, which was weird, since she's unconscious._

_ Her arms went around my neck and I stiffened as I slowly pulled away._

_ "Red..." I heard her mutter._

_ "Yellow, you're sleep-kissing me." I whispered softly._

_ "I don't care. Kiss me again and this time, I want you to get on the bed." she said._

_ I chuckled as I got on top of her._

_ "Alright, then." I said as she pulled my head down and our lips connected._

_ She ran her fingers through my hair as I licked her bottom lip. She let out a soft moan as my tongue darted in her mouth. Our tongues began to dance with one another as her hands moved from my hair and she began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt._

_ "Now you're sleep-undressing me." I noted._

_ "Whatever." she said as she slid the shirt off of me and she began to trace my abs with her fingers. "Six-pack, eh?" she asked._

_ "Yeah." I told her as we pulled away from the kiss, leaving a line of saliva connecting our tongues._

_ "Strip me." she requested._

_ My eyes widened. Did she just ask for me to strip her? Being a man, I would've done just that. But, she's my stepsister. I wouldn't even dare touch her like that, let alone strip her because she simply requested. She's not conscious, so I don't think I should take advantage of her._

_ I smirked._

_ "You've had enough, Yellow." I told her as I threw back on my shirt and I walked off._

* * *

><p>Red finished his explanation and he looked at his friends. Blue was shocked beyond belief, Green's jaw had dropped as he dropped his chopsticks, May and Leaf were acting like giddy fangirls, and Gary and Drew were smirking evilly. Blue was the first one to break the silence.<p>

"You kissed her?!" she nearly screamed, getting all up in Red's face.

"Yes, I did!" he pushed Blue away from him. "Damn, you don't need to get all up in my face." Red commented.

"However...there's no reason to ignore her." Drew sipped on his bottle of Fuze Banana Colada. "She seemed to be extremely out of it earlier today and I think it may be because of you." he noted.

Red sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"But, if I tell her, then she'll ignore me for sure." Red said.

"No, she won't! I'm sure she won't freak out." Blue told him.

"But...! I took advantage of her when she was unconscious!" he whined.

"Wait a second...she was unconscious?" Gary butted into the conversation.

Red nodded.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Dude, that is sick. Plus, there is no such thing as a person who is unconscious being able to do such thin- - -" Gary was cut off by May.

"You know, I recall her saying something along the lines of her waking up a couple of minutes after she was taken to the infirmary and then, she had gone back to sleep. A little while later, she had a dream of kissing her prince and I think she mistakened you for him." May explained.

"So...she was asleep?!" Red nearly exclaimed.

"I believe so. You're going to have to ask Yellow about that." May told him.

Red's face turned many shades of red (well, no duh. he wasn't named Red for nothing) as he kept his eyes on his plate of chicken alfredo, obviously embarrassed. Everyone sweat dropped at how Red easily zoned out.

"Um...Red?" Blue questioned. She snapped her fingers in his face, but he didn't snap out of his daze. She sighed deeply, realizing that she wasn't going to be catching Red's attention any time soon as she went back to eating her food and chatting with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>

I tied my blonde hair back into a neat ponytail as Blue got dressed in the PE uniform. I sat down on the bench and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Blue, do you have any idea on what happened to Red?" I asked.

Blue had stopped tying her hair into a ponytail and she glanced over at May with worried eyes. May shook her head before Blue turned her head back over to me.

"No, sorry." she said.

"Blue, I was not born yesterday. Did you find something out from Red?" I asked again.

"Look, I don't know. Let's just head out to the gym." Blue said as she made her way over to where May was.

"Blue, stop." I grabbed ahold of her arm before she could follow May into the gym. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" I asked.

"Yellow, it's nothing. Let's just head into the gym." Blue said before heading out into the gym.

I bit my lip, obviously annoyed.

_"What is going on here? They're trying to ignore me!" _I sighed deeply. _"Well, whatever. I'm going to get an answer from Red and I don't care what he thinks!" _I thought to myself before heading out into the gym.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the bathroom later that night wearing a pink and white striped wife beater and pink pajama shorts. I had a light pink towel around my neck. I began to towel dry my damp blonde hair just as I noticed that Red's door was slightly open.<p>

_"Huh? Is Red in there?" _I asked myself.

I tiptoed over to the room and I spotted Red, who was lounging on his bed while watching something on TV.

"Red..." I threw my towel back over my shoulders and I stepped into the room.

Red jumped as the door swung open and his eyes locked with mine.

"Red, I need to know something." I said.

"Like what?" Red questioned, reverting his eyes back over to the TV screen.

I closed the door behind him, locking it as I made my way over to Red. I snatched the remote up from the bed and I turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he complained.

"I don't care about that right now!" I flung the remote over my shoulder. The remote hit the wall as I yanked Red off of the bed by his pajama shirt. "Why did you leave me behind today?" I asked.

Red stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Maybe I should rephrase this better...Why did you ignore me today?"I asked.

The air around us was silent. I waited for an answer while Red kept his eyes on me. That was when he finally decided to speak.

"Yellow, I don't get what you are going on about. I- - -"

"I am not dumb! Why were you ignoring me?!" I snapped angrily.

"I did not ignore you!" he shot back.

"Like hell you didn't! Don't lie to me like that!" I shot back as I pushed him away from me.

I felt him grab ahold of my arms and he pulled me towards him. I collided with his chest and I gazed up into his crimson orbs.

"Look. If I told you why, then you would either yell at me or kill me." Red told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um..." Red looked away from me with what might've been a light blush on his cheeks. "I can't tell you...It would be too embarrassing..." he trailed off.

"Red..." I turned his head so that he was looking at me again. "You can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you as long as you tell me what's up. I promise." I told him.

Red bit his lip before sighing.

"I understand, Yellow. But, I can't tell you. It would too embarrassing if I do." Red told me.

""To hell with that! I don't care. Just tell me what's going on." I said.

"Fine...I'll just show you, then."

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it!<strong>

**Gary-Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!**

**Me-Huh? What's wrong?**

**Gary-You're leaving em' at a cliffhanger!**

**Blue-Yeah, I agree.**

**Me-I was going to say that in the next chapter, it will start from where we left off.**

**Blue-Oh! Okay!**

**Me-So, I finally figured out when the Homecoming chapter will be! It will be four chapters away.**

**Yellow-Eh...**

**Red-So, what is to happen between now and then?**

**Me-Good question. IF you want to know that answer to that question, then you have to- - -**

**Leaf and May-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Audino! :)**


End file.
